This invention concerns a piezo electric buzzer mechanism in a watch. More particularly, the invention relates to watches having a diaphragm which carries on an inside surface, a piezo element, the piezo element being triggered by an electronic circuit and stimulated to oscillations. A housing bottom is provided having outlet openings to transmit sound.
There are watches already known having an electronic buzzer, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,060 and German Pat. No. 2,215,768. The U.S. patent is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein. Through these publications buzzers in watches have known, the electronic circuit arrangement of which being disposed between a plate and a housing bottom for the purpose of excitation of oscillations. As can be gathered especially from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,060, this electronic circuit arrangement is located in a space between the bridge of a train of wheels or mechanism for the hands and the inside of a diaphragm. Through the German Pat. No. 2,215,768 it has been known to develop, as a sealing element, a diaphragm having a piezo element on its inside. In the case of the buzzer arrangements heretofore proposed, the circuit arrangement for the piezoelectric buzzer is disposed on a separate plate. However, an additional plate requires additional measures in a watch housing beside the expenditure in space and costs, conditional thereon, especially places for bearing and attaching, as a result of which the originally limited space of the actual movement will be even more limited.
Starting out from the previously described problems, it is, therefore, an object of the innovation to provide a watch with a piezo electric buzzer arrangement which minimizes space and part requirements.
It is another object of the invention to arrange circuitry for a piezo electric buzzer in a watch on a standard component of the watch which has other utility, i.e., it cannot be eliminated due to its other function so that additional space consuming components are not required.
In addition, it also is an object of the invention to develop the component bearing the electronic buzzer circuitry in such a way that it can also be used as a sealing element in order to achieve a sufficient watertightness and so that it can be produced and assembled economically in accordance with a customary mass production processes.